Palesianoda
by Tathiel
Summary: An untold tale between the Fellowship. They go to a new city where fun stuff happen, romance on the bloom and the difference between elves and dwarves are revealed. Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Lord of the Rings   


With all the adventures that Frodo and his friends had encountered, there was one which was not told. They kep it secret. Secret because it was one of the most treasured memories that they had. 

It happened when they were resting and suddenly, a sweet voice sarted singing. Frodo was the firs to hear it, and he alerted the others. 

'Oi. Sam!' he said 'Do you hear that?' 

Sam nodded. 'It's beautiful.' 

'I know.' 

Legolas was on his feet. He closed his eyes and lisened to the music. 

It really was just a hum, but it was as beauiful as ever. A woman was singing it and it seemed very near. Frodo looked at Legolas curiously. 

'Have you heard of this song before, Legolas?' he asked. 

Legolas nodded. 'Yes. It was sung by one of my friends for me just before I left them for the council in Rivendell. She sang it to me upon my request and she made me promise that I will return to her.' 

'Is she your queen then?' Sam asked. 

Legolas snapped out of the song and looked at Sam and Frodo. He never knew what he said because he was so into the music. He blushed. 'No, she is not my queen. She is just my ... best friend, that's all.' 

Frodo and Sam nodded, convincing him that they believed the story, which they didn't. 

Legolas avoided more questions after that, and he found himself straining o hear the usic which had now gone further off. He wanted to follow it, but with all his will, he told himslef not to. _Of course that's not going to be her, _he thought to himself _it's impossible. She doesn't even know that you're here._

After wards, no sound came from any direcion in the forest. 

*** 

During midnight, Legolas was asleep outside. He always slept with his eyes open, which is a little freaky, but it did scare some creatures away. 

A lone figure came walking towards him and as quietly as ever, kneel next to him. It was a she-elf. Quite tall, with fair sking and blond hair like Legolas. But it was her eyes that were captivaing. 

They were a brilliant violet. They were the nicest shade of violet that you have ever seen, and whenever anyone looks at it, they couldn't help but be entranced by it. 

The she elf touched Legolas' face, whispered his name and then walked off. 

Two minutes later, Legolas woke up, sensing that someone was here a minute or so, very close to him. 

*** 

The next day, they up and travelling again, on the way to Rivendell. 

The song was heard for a second time. 

'It's that song again.' said Merry. 

Legolas had that expression again and everyone noticed. Frodo was looking at him and tried to think what could they possibly do now. 

'Hey let's find where it comes from.' said Pippin. 

With that, the four hobbits ran towards the direction of the music, with Gildrin, Legolas, Boromir, Gandalf, and Aragon following. 

Just when they were close by and the music seemed metres away, the music stopped altogether. Legolas and the others were able to catch up with the four hobbits and Frodo was curiously looking around him. 

'Hello?' said Gandalf. 'My lady, answer me, please, I am Gandalf the Wizard.' 

A tall figure emerged from the bushes, with a bow and an arrow in her hand, and she was staring at all of them. Legolas caught his breath. 

'Gandalf?' the she elf said doubtlfully. 'How do I know that you are really Gandalf?' 

'Does Legolas remind you of anyone?' said Gandalf. 

'Legolas?' she asked. 'The elf that's an archer?' 

Gandlaf nodded. 'Yes, that's the one. The one you are to marry.' 

The four hobbits looked at Legolas, who was blushing deeply, and then at the she elf, who was glaring at Gandalf. 

'Well, he is here right now.' Pippin said with a smile. He and the others except Gandalf pushed Legolas to the front, and all of them were smiling. 

'See? Here is Legolas right now.' said Gandalf, amused. 

Legolas looked at her, then regained his composure. 'My lady,' he said, 'me and my company are on our way to Rivendell. If -' 

'Yes, you may stay and rest for a while Legolas.' she said. 'And please don't call me my lady, I do have a name and it's Ayah.' 

'Oh ... right.' 

Ayah then looked at the others, who were all trying not to laugh out loud. 'So anyway, welcome to Palesianoda. Make yourself at home.' 

They followed Ayah to the heart of the city, and as they went to the very centre of it, the elves bowed down to Ayah, and she smiled back at them. 

It was a beautiful city, and all of them except Legolas walked and looked at the city with awe. The elves were all outside, the children playing and waving at Ayah. Some of them even went up to her and gave her a hug, which Ayah returned happily. The buildings were all pure white and flowers were everywhere. The children were all curious and looked at the four hobbits, Boromir, Gandalf, Gindril and Aragon with wonder and puzzlement. 

Some were giving Gildrin dirty looks which he ignored. 

The adult elves were all staring at Legolas though, and Legolas wondered why. 

'In this city, everyone knows everyone else. They're all looking at you because they never saw you before.' Ayah said to Legolas, reading his mind. 

'Oh.' said Legolas. 

Ayah slowed her pace so the rest could catch up with the. The four hobbits were the ones that were having a very hard time catching up, and Ayah smiled at Legolas briefly and then stopped to wait for the four hobbits. 

'We're going to meet my father first, then we're going to find a place for you to stay.' she said. 

And with that, they went in the largest gates of all, the Palesianoda.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This will not be Mary Sue. I may change the genre and so on soon. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, had reviewed and will be reviewing this story. 

Disclaimers: I do no own Lord of the Rings. Unfortunately, I do not own Legolas - 

Frodo: Damn, this was done before! 

Me: What has? 

Frodo: This! Legolas thing! Damn it, the story hasn't even started yet! 

Me: Yes, it has. In fact, you started it. 

Frodo: Me? 

Me: Yep. You. If you didn't start complaining about Legolas being so cute and gor - 

Frodo: Ok, ok, I get the point. Can you say your name? Cause me is getting irritating. 

Cj: Fine. 

Sam: What does Cj mean? 

Frodo: Where did you come from? 

Sam: Dunno. Suddenly I was here and I was made to say that. 

Frodo: Cj.... 

Cj: What? 

Frodo: Oh, never mind. On with the story. 

_Palesionada_

_Chapter 2_

Frodo: Whoa, one flippin minute. 

Sam and Cj: What? 

Frodo: You mean you'e not doing a fic on why I hate Le - I mean, an anonymous elf that gets on my nerves all the time? 

Cj: Do you mean one that has long blonde hair, can walk on snow, and has a deadly aim? 

Frodo: Yeah, that's the one. 

Cj: No. 

Frodo: Cool. 

Cj: I'm saving that for later stories. 

Frodo: NNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Cj: I take it that he doesn't like Legolas much. 

Sam: Not at all, Lady Cj. 

Cj: Anyway, on with the story!!!!!! 

****   
  
  


Palesionoda 

Chaper 2 

The castle was made of pure white marble and it shimmers when the sun caches i at he right angle. It was very very big and it consisted of a lot of turns and sharp corners. Ayah was leading the way when another elf suddenly jumped in front of them blocking their way. This cause all of them to jump in surprised. 

'Oh, Miro.' said Ayah. 'It's you. You surprised me.' 

'I always surprise you.' he said dully. Then he looked a her companions, and thought that it was the weirdest set of friends he has ever seen. An elf, two men, four hobbits, a wizard and, surprisingly, a dwarf. Miro looked at Ayah with puzzlement. 

'Relax, I know them all.' said Ayah. 'I'm just going to meet up with father.' 

'But he just left remember?' 

'Oh yeah. I forgot.' she said. 

'Jorio is taking over.' said Miro, then looked at Gimli. 'You know how he hates ... um ... dwarves.' 

Ayah frowned. 'Why did Jorio take his place? Should it not have been me or at leas Jinorio?' 

Miro nodded. 'I argued, but father wouldn't hear it. Said you were to, well, um -' 

'Go on say it.' 

'Irresponsible and that he may see the whole city in ruins if he let you rule for a while. And Jinorio was too busy with other things.' 

Ayah stared in astonishment at Miro, and she saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She never was in good terms with her father, and this kind of statement only made her anger for him become greater and larger. She dearly wanted to prove that she can rule the city and she wasn't irresponsible and that she can take care of herself, she just wasn't given the chance to show it. 

She gave Miro one las look and turned the opposie way they're going. 

'Where are you going?' asked Legolas. 

Ayah stopped and looked at all nine of them. 'Well, there's no point seeing Jorio today because he'll just say that you all should get out of her because og the dwarf ... he detests them for no reason. So I have to hide you for a while.' 

Gimli frowned. 'There is no need to do that -' 

'I insist.' she interrupted. 'Now follow me.' 

Before she walked off again, she glared at Miro. 'No one knows about this understand?' 

'No one knows what, sister?' 

'Good.' 

**** 

They walked a good deal away from the castle. 

'Just making sure that Jorio doesn't suspect anything.' Ayah said. 

In the end, they stayed in a roomy cottage near the outskirts of the city. They weren't complaining either, it was very roomy and all nine of them fit just fine. 

'Legolas.' Ayah said. 

Legolas turned to her. 'Yes?' 

'I have to introduce you to Jorio. ost of the citizens saw you already when we were walking to the castle. He'll suspect something if I didn' inroduce you.' 

Legolas nodded, showing he understood. He looked at his companions and Gandalf nodded. 

'Go on.' he said. 

With that Legolas followed Ayah out of the door. 

**** 

'Tell me something, Ayah,' said Legolas. 'Why can't we show a wizard in front of Jorio?' 

They were walking towards the castle and some elves were watching them. 

Before Ayah can answer, an elf jumped in front of them. Ayah and Legolas, acting on instinct, fitted an arrow in their bows and pointed their bows directly at the elf. 

The elf backed away a little. Ayah relaxed and set her bow down. Legolas did the same. He thought that if Ayah trusted this elf, he might as well trust him too. 

'Never jump in front of me like that.' said Ayah. 

The elf shrugged. He had long blonde hair, a bit longer than Legolas'. He had brown eyes and fair skin, like most elves. He looked at Legolas, like he was asking wha he was doing here with Ayah. 

'This is Jinorio (yi no rio), my older overprotective brother.' Ayah said, when she saw the glare Jinorio was giving Legolas and Legolas looking like he was asking himself if he was going to talk or not. 'Jinorio, this is Legolas.' 

Jinorio relaxed visibly. 'The Prince of Mirkwood, eh?' 

'Mirkwood? The Prince?' said Ayah. She turned to her brother. 'And why didn't you tell me that, huh dear brother? Why didn't you tell me that the King of Mirkwood had a son?' 

Jinorio looked at his sister. 'Would you even care if I did tell you?' 

'No.' 

'My point exactly.' 

Legolas cleared his throat. Ayah and Jinorio turned to him. 

'Anyway, we better get going. Where are you going Jinorio?' said Ayah. 

'To our cottage at the outskirts. Why?' 

Ayah and Legolas froze. 'No. You can't go there.' said Ayah 

'Why not?' asked Jinorio. 

'Well, um, see, because ...' 

'Because I'm staying there!' said Legolas 

Ayah nodded rigorously. 'Yeah, because he's saying there.' 

'Oh, ok then.' 

'So you're not going?' said Ayah hopefully. 

'I am but I' no going to sleep there.' said Jinorio. 

'But you can't.' 

'Yes, I can.' 

'No.' 

'Yes.' 

'No.' 

'Yes.' 

'NO!' 

'Try and stop me!' 

With that, Jinorio started running towards the outskirts of the city. Ayah was a very fast runner and so was Legolas and they tried with all their might to catch him, but either Jinorio ate something which mad him faser or he was exra fit, because they could no catch him and they were too late. 

Jinorio had seen the Rest of the Fellowship.   
  
  
  



End file.
